


Utkane ze śmierci

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: Świat który znali został zniszczony. Świat, w którym przyjdzie im żyć jest tak inny a zarazem tak podobny, że nikt nie jest pewny jak się do tego odnieść. Czy Apokalipsa jest początkiem nowego czy końcem starego? A może to tylko przystanek w drodze? Tym, którzy ją przeżyli poznają odpowiedź.





	Utkane ze śmierci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [AventiaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventiaWolf/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 

Ta sprawa zapowiadała się podobnie, jak każda kolejna. Śmierć - wszystkie sprawy w departamencie, w którym pracował Ron rozpoczynały się właśnie w ten sposób. Nad brudnymi ulicami Londynu wschodziło słońce, a przynajmniej tak zakładano, ponieważ spod zbyt gęstej warstwy mgły i chmur od kilku lat nikt nie widział już prawdziwych promieni słonecznych. Podobnie jak i magi. Coś co kiedyś było dla Czarodziejów czymś oczywistym, naturalnym, podobnym do powietrza, którego obecności nikt nie poddawał w wątpliwość nagle z dnia na dzień zaczęła się ulatniać i znikać. Wyparowywać. Wszystko zaczęło od Wybuchu, ale jego konsekwencje dopadały ich powoli - eliksiry zaczęły tracić swoją moc, zaklęcia przestawały działać, a w końcu ludzie zaczęli umierać. Równowaga została zachwiana. Ci nieliczni, którzy wciąż pozostali w posiadaniu swoje magii nagle stawali się wyrzutkami społecznymi. Obserwowano ich, zamykano w specjalnych ośrodkach, badano. Nazywano Wybrańcami. Oni sami woleni określenie Przeklętych.  
\- Zabójstwo czy samobójstwo? - zapytał Ron przyglądając się strzale wystającej z ciała leżącego u jego stóp.  
\- Jak można popełnić samobójstwo przy pomocy łuku i strzał geniuszu? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Draco.  
Ron wzruszył ramionami i kopnął czubkiem buta szczura, który właśnie miał zamiar wbić ząbki w łydkę ich trupa. Był zmęczony, tak cholernie zmęczony tą bezsensowną egzystencją w świecie, w którym nie było żadnej przyszłości. Istniały tylko parszywe tu i teraz. Malfoy westchnął ciężko zaciskając rękę na ramieniu swojego partnera. Nic nie było już takie samo. Nic nigdy nie miało być takie samo. A wszystko to zawdzięczali Jemu. To On i jego samolubny czyn wrzucił ich do tego świata, do domu, który nie był domem, którego nikt już nie poznawał. Wszystko o co walczyli, dla czego zwyciężyli legło w gruzach.  
\- Mam dość - westchnął Ron. Ręka na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się mocniej. Draco słyszał już kiedyś te słowa. W Jego ustach zwiastowały one jednak apokalipsę. Koniec pewnej epoki i narodziny piekła, a w którym oni musieli teraz żyć.  
\- Mogę cię sprać, wychędożyć albo zwyczajnie upić, jak wolisz, ale nigdy… nigdy nie pozwolę ci podążyć tą ścieżką - warknął patrząc na niego twardo.  
Ron roześmiał się cicho i uniósł głowę patrząc na zasnute chmurami niebo, z którego powoli zaczynały skapywać pierwsze krople deszczu.  
\- Nie będziesz musiał, nie jestem Nim Draco - odpowiedział pozwalając by ulewa obmyła go ze wspomnień. Zawsze kiedy zamykał oczy widział twarz Harry’ego. W nocy budził się z koszmarów tamtego dnia. Ich bohater stał się ich zagładą. Ron wiele razy zastanawiał się czy mógł coś zrobić, czy przeoczył coś ważnego co dałoby im szansę uniknięcia tej tragedi. Trawiło go to jak choroba, aż w końcu zrozumiał, że nikt nie był mu w stanie pomóc, że samobójstwo Harry’ego było po prostu kolejnym etapem jego drogi. Szkoda tylko, że odbierają życie sobie, obrał je im wszystkim. Ron otrząsnął się, trącił lekko głową, głowę Draco i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na martwej kobiecie. Przed nim kolejny dzień, kolejna sprawa. I następna. I następna, aż po kres jego istnienia.


End file.
